The Plan
by AmberyAmber
Summary: I couldn't just watch them suffer. I needed to do something, and that something fast. For Talon's birffday. :D


"Did you get my message?"

"I did, and this... task you request me to help you with... Well, if we get caught, we'll be killed."

"Then we better not get caught." I huffed, "Come on, you owe me one."

"I'm very aware," he grumbled, flicking an ear, "Is... your former apprentice- Snowpaw, was it- trustworthy?"

"Do you think I would have sent her to inform you of my plan if she wasn't?"

"No,"

"Then why question it, Caesar,"

"I'm questioning your judgment, Talon." Just the way he meowed my name irritated me.

"Do you have a problem with- you know what, never mind." I cut my somewhat vexed reply short. I couldn't risk an argument at that high of stakes. "So, are you going to do it or not?"

* * *

**- Step One: Gather Cats –**

* * *

My claws hooked in the many nooks scattered across the oak tree's trunk, and I pushed up with my back paws and stretch my front ones forewords, scrabbling for the nearest branch. Once secure with my claws digging into the bark and my dark gray tabby pelt hidden among the meandering twigs and luscious leaves, I studied the grassy ground below me. It was ground. It was also grassy. How interesting.

Many heartbeats passed of me simply examining the terrain below before two figures rushing through the tall grasses appeared in the corner of my vision. I raised my blue gaze. They certainly made an effort for speed. Their front paws jolted out in front of them, as if reaching out for something, but then they pounded on the ground barely a moment later, meeting their hind paws which produced a strong push. They gained many fox-lengths in just a matter of heartbeats. I made sure it was them before springing down from the oak tree.

As I waved my ringed tail in greeting, the two cats slowed their pace considerably, shifting to more of a trot as they approached. "Frostpaw, Snowpaw," I meowed as the came to a complete stop, my eyes flickering between the two she-cats.

Snowpaw shook her pale gold-and-white pelt and panted, catching her breath from the hasty run. I hated being able to count her ribs. Even her sister's ribs showed through from under her pelt, and she was a skilled hunter. "Sorry if we're late. We had a Clan meeting. Foxfang retired to an elder." Snowpaw huffed.

"He was an old coot." Frostpaw added, flicking an ear.

"No kidding, really snappy too, and now we have to change his moss." Snowpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"And he's always glaring at everybody." Frostpaw added.

"I think that's just his face."

"I didn't ask you guys here to gossip about Foxfang of all cats." I grumbled, "Now, did you gather anybody?"

"Of course! It was tricky, though; we didn't know who would go along with it or not, and who would tell Fawnstar. We got Dappledwing, Sandfur, Oakfoot and Blackpaw. We also asked Tinywhisker, but he refused." Snowpaw informed me.

"I think Tigernose might've joined, but I don't think he could keep his muzzle shut. There might be others who refuse to fight for FerretClan and join us, but we couldn't risk it." Frostpaw nodded her ginger-and-white head.

Four cats, and counting Snowpaw, Frostpaw, Caesar and I, that added up to eight. I only hoped Caesar was doing a bit better. FerretClan owned a massive amount of warriors before I left, and even if the numbers thinned out a bit over the seasons of Fawnstar's leadership, I knew eight cats wouldn't do it. "Decent enough. We'll have to see how many cats Caesar brings." I commented.

A small light glimmered in Snowpaw's blue eyes at the mention of the old tabby tomcat. "I like Caesar. Do I get to see him again?"

"Well, we're planning on meeting with all the cats we gathered tonight, just after sundown, at Tenstones. If you can get away, you will see him again or at least send one of the cats with us so he or she can relay the message to all of you." I informed my former apprentice.

"I think we can make it." Snowpaw meowed, her blue gaze shifting to her ginger-and-white sister who nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll see you there,"

* * *

**-Step Two: Planning-**

* * *

Finally, the sun slipped down over the tree-speckled terrain, coloring the land in with dark shadows and replacing the pale blue sky with a dark, navy blue one. The moon took reign of the sky, scattering stars across silverpelt. Cicadas, crickets and frogs started playing their tunes. I arrived at Tenstones long before the due time, but I wanted to be the first one there, perching myself on the tallest of the ten rocks dappled over the grassy terrain. The night sky showed clear above with a lack clouds drifting in the air, allowing silvery moonlight to drench the vegetation below. I pondered if StarClan knew my destiny, if one of those many stars knew the outcome of the events ahead of me. I wondered if they approved my plans of vengeance. I let out a hiss of frustration. If some cat in the ranks of StarClan knew something, could they just tell me? I needed a simple sign. I needed to know that my actions wouldn't cause more harm than help.

"Thinking?"

Startled, I whipped around with my teeth barred into a snarl, only to let my wide eyes land upon a certain old tabby tomcat. "StarClan Caesar," I snapped, turning my head to hide the fur bristling on the back of my neck, "I'm always thinking."

"Yes," Caesar meowed, his tone shifting upwards as if he wanted me to add more onto my statement.

"Yes what?" I grumbled.

"Humph... The other cats should be arriving any heartbeats. Have you devised your plan any further than what you've told me?" the old tabby questioned, squinting his yellow eyes.

"No, I've been sitting here daydreaming." I muttered dryly.

Caesar's whiskers twitched. "You use a sarcastic tone, yet it's probably true." the old tom swished his ringed tail over the ground, "Come on, now, why don't we put our heads together and think up something. I got a good pawful of cats gathered. We need to be prepared."

We chatted for a bit, discussing any outlines of a plan that seemed decent enough to suggest to the group. Of course, till the cats gathered in front of us and we examined just what exactly what we'd be working with, forming perfect plan was unlikely. After much plotting and planning, the first two cats arrived. Caesar gathered them the day before, I assumed, as their brown pelts were unfamiliar to me. The lighter colored of the two she-cats introduced herself as Cola, and her friend as Velvet. I nodded in reply, giving them my thanks for showing.

Soon after, another cat arrived, one I knew; Snowpaw. Anxiety churned inside me, creating a burning sensation in my belly and causing my tail-tip to twitch. _Is this all the cats we had_?

Though, as five more cats arrived, my ruffled fur smoothed out a bit. "I have one more cat, and then we'll start the meeting." Caesar mumbled in my ear.

Sure enough, one more shape trotting along the fields carpeted with wild grasses and sprinkled with trees showed herself; a lanky and skinny figure with a contrast of white dappling over her fur. I flicked my ears and narrowed my eyes, wondering if this could be who I thought it was. I shifted my questioning blue eyes to Caesar, whom gazed back with knowing, sly look.

"How did you...?"

"I have many recourses, ones that know where to find others." Caesar huffed, swiping his tail over the ground and resting it over his paws.

"Fawnstar will sure falter when she sees her charging into battle." I commented.

As the figure approached, I began to make out the pale colored tabby coat patched over by white, the wide green eyes and the unmistakable missing ear with a nasty scar running down the side the cat. Her pace became a bit hastier as she neared Tenstones, and then slowed back into a trot once only ten tail-lengths separated us. I leaped down from the rock to greet her.

"Lightbreeze, I'm glad you could make it," I meowed.

"I'll take any chance to defeat my sister." she nodded, determination clear in her eyes and voice. "I've been waiting for the right time to reveal that I'm not dead to Fawnstar, and you've provided that chance. Thank you, Talon,"

I nodded my head, not quite sure how to respond to the gratitude. Instead of meowing anything else to Lightbreeze, I twisted my head towards Caesar and flicked and ear. Caesar swished his ringed tail over the rock he perched on, briefly dipping his head just enough for me to notice. My gaze slid back to Lightbeeeze. After another quick nod, I shifted my body towards the stone Caesar was on, not bothering to study for any shadows promising a nook I could wedge my claws into to pull myself up. Instead, I leaped onto a smaller rock adjacent to the stone, and then sprung next to Caesar.

"Shall we start?" I questioned.

"In a couple of heartbeats… I would like to speak to Lightbreeze ...briefly." he meowed in a low tone.

"Okay," I replied simply, stifling my mild irritation towards the delay. I wanted to start already.

Caesar disappeared with Lightbreeze for many heartbeats, though he returned soon enough with the former FerretClan cat. Caesar started up the meeting, introducing him and me, and then allowing everybody else to do the same. Once everybody finished sharing, we explained the plan and assigned cats parts.

"So are we all clear with the plan?" Caesar questioned, sweeping his gaze over the audience, "Please ask if you are uncertain about any part of the plan. We can't risk anything being out of order."

When no cat piped up, the old tabby nodded his head towards me. As he took a step back, I took a step forward and raised my tail. "Please inform anybody of the plan who was unable to attend this meeting but is part of this. Do not speak of this to cats that don't have your complete trust. This is our chance to defeat FerretClan and to reclaim this land as our own. We won't have to worry about starving or being chased off our own territory. Together, we can change this land."

"May I say something?" Lightbreeze meowed, head angled upwards at me.

Before answering, I glanced back at Caesar, and the old tabby flicked an ear in approval. I drew my blue gaze back to Lightbreeze. "Go ahead," I nodded.

Lightbreeze trotted towards the rock, crouching downward as she prepared to leap. She wiggled her haunches, and a moment later the nimble she-cat landed softly beside me. She perched herself comfortably on the rock, her gaze flickering over the crowd before dipping her head.

"As a few of you might be aware of, I am Lightbreeze, a former member of FerretClan and Fawnstar's sister. These scars," she turned her head, reveling the pink wounds scoring her face, "they're from her, when I tried to standup to her before when the Clan was starving to death. Fawnstar attacked me with one of her closest companions, Iceclaw. They're merciless, and you should know that. She threw me out of the Clan when she thought I was dead, leaving me on these very rocks for any scavengers, but she only thought I was dead. I wasn't. I dragged myself away from FerretClan territory to where Caesar found me, barely alive. He healed me up. We've been planning to do this for a very long time, and I have to thank each and every one of you for being willing to risk your lives to reclaim what's rightfully ours. Tomorrow in battle, I wouldn't want any other group of cats fighting by my side."

I narrowed my eyes and wrapped my tail tightly around my paws as the she-cat paused. "When we have reclaimed FerretClan, I would like to be the leader."

My ears flattened back against my head, my already narrowed eyes turning to slits at Lightbreeze's demands of leadership and the mere fact that she and Caesar planned before this. Stifling back the urge to snarl at the two to explain themselves, my claws unsheathed and dug into the earth. I wasn't even paying attention to the meows of approval running through the group of cats, or care much when Caesar concluded the meeting. Once the cats cleared out, I strode up to the old tabby with a hiss.

"Why did you wait for me when you could've just done this without me?" I snarled.

Caesar shrugged, "We needed your... influences inside the Clan."

"By influences, do you mean my apprentice? My apprentice who should have been a warrior two and a half seasons ago and is risking her life for this?"

"Why come to me when you could do this by yourself?" Caesar countered, and I hissed in reply.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I wondered if the medicine cats did something with their herbs like I was doing with my thoughts; organizing them into sections, throwing the bad ones out and bringing the good ones to the front. I inhaled deeply, the warm, night air filling my lungs, "Surely Lightbreeze kept one friend inside the Clan?" I grumbled.

"She does, but you have organized meetings with Snowpaw. Lightbreeze would have to sneak into FerretClan territory to speak with a cat she knew." Caesar explained, stopping briefly to sigh, "I don't really have a reason for not telling you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Whatever," I snapped; turning my back and beginning to stalked away, "I don't have time for petty arguments. I need to prepare for the battle tomorrow."

* * *

**This is for Talon. This is for her birthday, which was forever ago. This turned into a two-shot, though the format was designed for a one-shot. This is un-betad as of now, but I might be editing it sometime soon.**

**Anyways, happy birthday Talon! Sorry if you seem grumpy, but you'll see more of your personality in the next chapter.**

**Everybody tell Talon how amazing she is in the reviews. :D**


End file.
